Canção de ninar
by Assiral
Summary: Ele era um anjo negro. Ela uma doce menina. Um conto, um sonho, uma canção. Realidade. Amor Vida [SasukexSakura UN/UA]


_Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _A fanart da capa também não. Créditos ao autor (a)._

.

.

 **Canção de ninar**

 _Se essa rua_

 _Se essa rua fosse minha_

 _Eu mandava_

 _Eu mandava ladrilhar_

 _Com pedrinhas_

 _Com pedrinhas de brilhante_

 _Para o meu_

 _Para o meu amor passar_

Ela era uma ninfa, um espírito de luz, um raio de sol. Não saberia dizer.

Descreveria como um ser puro, que caminhava e saltitava por poças de águas, cheirando roseiras, e as vezes colocando pétalas em seu cabelo rosáceo.

Ela era linda, e pura. Sempre sorria, tocava, experimentava, cheirava tudo que encontrava naquele caminho que fazia até um bosque próximo todos os dias para pegar frutas e flores e vender e tirar o sustento seu e de sua família.

Mas, a coisa que mais chamava a atenção dele, era o brilho vivo dos verdes olhos dela quando encontrava algo que a encantasse.

Ele sempre a admirava de longe. Sempre fora arisco, arredio e selvagem, dependendo da atitude que as pessoas tomavam em sua floresta.

Mas ela, com toda a sua doçura, amava cada ser vivente do amado bosque sob sua proteção. Ela era linda.

Vigiava-a de longe, já sabia quais os dias que ela costumava visita-lo, não a ele, claro, mas ao seu recanto, em busca de frutas e flores. E nesses dias, ordenava que os espinhos não crescessem pelo caminho, orientava os animais peçonhentos a manterem-se escondidos, e que as flores se preparassem em seu total resplandecer em beleza e perfume.

Tudo para ela.

Mesmo que ela não soubesse que era ele. E nessas horas ele sempre se perguntava "E se um dia ela soubesse o que faço por ela"...

 _Nessa rua_

 _Nessa rua tem um bosque_

 _Que se chama_

 _Que se chama solidão_

 _Dentro dele_

 _Dentro dele mora um anjo_

 _Que roubou_

 _Que roubou meu coração_

Ele, era o temido espírito da floresta. Um anjo negro.

Usava apenas calça de material rústico, algo feito da mesma floresta que ele protegia, e seu peito estava sempre nu, o que facilitava o bater de suas longas asas negras.

Ela estava assustada, mas também encantada com aquela aparição inacreditável.

\- Quem sois vós? – Perguntou ela.

Ele que havia descido tão majestosamente de uma árvore apenas plainando em suas asas, agora mantinha o olhar baixo, evitando os olhos dela.

\- Sou o guardião deste lugar.

Empertigou-se e estufou o peito antes de continuar.

\- Guardo este bosque e toda a vida que há nele. Por que você vem aqui?

Ela já havia ouvido falar no espírito da floresta que amedrontava as histórias infantis que lhe contaram quando pequena. Mas, já uma moça feita não acreditava mais nisso, mesmo que até valentes caçadores evitassem este lugar, ela não acreditava nisso. Até agora.

\- Meu nome é Sakura, e eu só admiro sua floresta. E retiro flores e frutos.

\- Com a permissão de quem? – retrucou ele.

\- Ora, de ninguém. – ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura, tentando parecer confiante.

\- Pois, você precisa da minha permissão para isso. – disse ele chegando bem perto dela. Talvez se ela tivesse medo nunca mais voltasse e o confundisse menos.

A doce moça ofegava, mas não se moveu, gritou ou fez menção de abaixar a cabeça.

\- Peço-lhe perdão nobre espírito guardião, mas achei injusto que flores tão belas e frutos tão doces fiquem aqui sem experimentar olhos de apreciação e desejosos. Essas são as funções deles, o sentido de seus nascimentos e suas vidas. Dar cores e beleza ao mundo, e sabores que apetecem e matam a fome.

Enquanto ela falava, ele se perdia de novo no brilho dos olhos verdes dela.

Queria odiá-la, mas não conseguia.

Deveria não deixar que ela tirasse vida de sua floresta, mas ela dava sentido a elas. Não deveria se aproximar, mas ela o atraía.

\- Darei minha permissão, a você. E somente a você. – disse ele em tom altivo.

Ela abriu um sorriso, mais branco e brilhante do que o sol que os aquecia.

\- Obrigada... Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

Ele sobressaltou-se. Fazia tanto tempo que não perguntavam seu nome, que por instante teve que pensar se realmente tivera um. Mas lembrou-se.

\- Sasuke.

Ela deu um sorriso, repetindo o nome dele baixinho enquanto o mantinha hipnotizado preso em suas suaves feições, principalmente do olhar.

\- Poderia me apontar em que direção eu encontro novas flores, Sasuke? – perguntou.

E ele gostou de ter seu nome saindo dos lábios dela.

Deu três passos para a esquerda, e sem olhar para trás disse:

\- Vamos.

Ela o seguiu.

Ele a mostrava partes daquele lugar que ela nunca estivera. Entradas para oásis, animais que ela sequer sonhou em existir, frutas de tamanhos anormais e de um sabor único.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou com ele explorando o lugar.

Ele falava pouco, basicamente eram só explicações e demonstrações dos encantos da floresta, mas as vezes expressava-se em sorrisos que só levantavam um dos cantos da boca, e ela se pegou admirando demais aquilo.

\- Esse lugar é tão grande, como você consegue vigiar tudo? – perguntou.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, aproximou-se dela envolvendo um braço em sua cintura o que a assustou.

\- Assim.

Esticou suas negras asas, e em um impulso buscou o céu.

Sakura que antes mantinha o pudor, agora agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e a outra mão firmava em seu peito nu sentindo toda a tensão da musculatura dele, ao bater das asas.

Quando chegaram bem alto, ele manteve-os no ar flutuando, e assim ela abriu os olhos e começou a admirar toda a extensão do lugar.

Via coelhos saltitando, uma gazela pastando, algumas manticoras travando uma briga, além de outros animais que ela desconhecia. Também via flores de todas as cores, pomares, e pássaros de todos os tamanhos voando baixo.

Pensou consigo mesma, que este poderia ser o jardim da criação.

E quando ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizando por seu rosto com olhos preocupados, percebeu que estava chorando.

\- É tudo tão lindo. – e abriu um sorriso tranquilizando-o.

Depois de passar algum tempo voando e explorando aquele lugar encantado, eles pararam em uma pequena clareira.

Ela segurava um lírio enorme com 5 cores na mão e um cheiro entre adocicado e pão feito na hora, e com os pés imersos em uma água límpida e cristalina de uma pequena queda d´água.

\- Há tanta coisa linda aqui, que eu poderia ficar para sempre! – disse sem esconder o sorriso de empolgação.

Ele engoliu seco.

\- Você poderia ficar. – disse ele baixinho.

Ela o olhou, e ponderou suas palavras e as dele. Julgou ter entendido errado, mas sentiu-se traída com um leve acelerar de seu coração.

\- Eu preciso ir. – levantou-se – já esta tarde. Adeus.

Sakura começou a andar, e não esperou resposta.

Naquela noite, o bosque era só escuridão.

 _Se eu roubei_

 _Se eu roubei teu coração_

 _Tu roubaste_

 _Tu roubaste o meu também_

 _Se eu roubei_

 _Se eu roubei teu coração_

 _É porque_

 _É porque te quero bem_

Fazia dias que Sakura não aparecia.

E Sasuke se punia por ter tomado a decisão de revelar-se para ela, ao passo que sempre se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos, do sorriso dela, de seu corpo agarrado ao seu, da textura da pele quando secou suas lágrimas e não se arrependia.

Esperou, esperou...

Até que um dia, em um final de tarde, ela apareceu.

Não dançava, não sorria, e os olhos não brilhavam. Apenas colhia flores, mesmo as que murcharam cansadas de esperar por ela.

Ele não queria parecer ansioso, já havia dito para si mesmo que lhe daria espaço já que ela não aparecia mais. Mas, quando viu já pousava perto dela.

\- Por onde você esteve? – perguntou ele.

\- Na minha casa.

\- Estás bem?

\- Sim. – ela arrancou algumas ervas daninhas colocando na bolsa.

\- Não parece. – disse ele cruzando os braços.

\- Ai! – gritou ela, segurando um dedo espetado, já tomado por um brilho rubro de sangue.

Ele se aproximou tentando segurar em sua mão ferida.

\- Não me toque!

Ele ficou espantado, ao ver o rosto dela carregado de dor e lágrimas. Tal espinho não poderia ter causado mal tão grande.

\- O que há com você?

\- Você mentiu para mim! – ela gritou.

Ele se calou consternado e ela continuou.

\- Eu falei sobre você para as pessoas do meu vilarejo, e os que me disseram que você não existe, me contaram que você matou pessoas.

Ela abraçou-se e chorou copiosamente.

Ele não negou.

\- Por quê? – quis saber ela.

Ele engoliu seco, e cravou os olhos no horizonte.

\- Eu sou um espírito guardião da floresta. E como um guardião, não posso deixar que humanos venham aqui e matem meus protegidos.

Quando ele virou os olhos em sua direção, ela pôde ver desenhos escarlate tomando o negro de seus olhos. Ele era mesmo um demônio.

Mas apesar de tudo ela não sentia medo.

\- Eu invadi o seu lar, e tomei parte dos seus protegidos. Por que não me matou? – perguntou ela em voz baixa.

Ele pensou um pouco, e deu um sorriso singelo.

\- Eu até tentei, mas vi em seus olhos, que você mais amava do que só queria causar sofrimento em minhas amadas criaturas.

\- Mesmo assim, Sasuke. Por que matou homens de meu vilarejo? Nunca pensou que isso era errado?

Sasuke aprumou o peito, e bateu suas asas levantando a poeira e ficando acima dela tapando o que restava do pôr do Sol.

\- E você acha justo, que humanos venham aqui e matem inocentes animais? Por que me julgas, se o que conheci de humanos, foi apenas morte de meus inocentes animais, minhas imponentes arvores cortadas e minhas singelas flores queimadas? Quem é você, mera humana?

Sasuke batia as asas negras como a noite um pouco mais acima, e cuspia as palavras em fúria, enquanto Sakura apenas o encarava de olhos semicerrados, enquanto tentava se proteger do vento das asas que lhe cegava e bagunçava os cabelos.

\- Você tem razão. Quem sou eu para julgar os seus motivos – gritou ela – mas não seja o monstro que dizem que você é. Eu sei que você não é assim.

Os olhos e as palavras dela suplicantes, fizeram com que ele se acalmasse. Era acostumado com hostilidade, não compreensão. Ele voltou ao chão.

\- Você é a primeira humana doce como minhas flores que eu conheci, Sakura. Acha que não me questionei desde que você começou a aparecer aqui?

Ele se virou de costas e observou a lua que começava a despontar no céu já estrelado, foi quando sentiu pequenas mãos envolvendo seu corpo por trás, até ser totalmente abraçado por ela encostando um lado do rosto nas costas dele. Sua respiração falhou um segundo.

\- Você não é um demônio.

O coração dele acelerou.

Ele se virou e bem devagar tocou o rosto dela deslizando os dedos com suavidade.

\- Você não parece real.

\- Mas eu estou aqui. – respondeu ela com um leve sorriso ao ser alado de histórias a sua frente.

Ele mantinha os olhos presos ao dela.

\- Por que demorou tanto? – ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça – Você teve medo de mim.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você.

\- Pois deveria. – ele envolveu a mão no fino pescoço dela – sabes que posso fazer isso facilmente.

\- Sei que sim, mas não vai. Seu corpo é forte, e a mão que me segura também, suas palavras são ásperas, você todo é ameaçador, mas os seus olhos não mentem para mim.

Ele a olhou estupefato soltando-a. Ela realmente era fascinante.

\- Eu tentei te odiar. Todos me disseram para me afastar do demônio da floresta, que ele me mataria, que era um espírito ruim. – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – mas, a parte que eu mais odiava em mim, era não conseguir mais te esquecer.

Ele deu 2 passos para trás respirando rápido e profundamente, surpreso e sem palavras com a confissão dela.

\- Sei que somos diferentes, e que você é perigoso. Sei que sou fraca para você, ou humana demais até, mas se estou aqui agora, eu culpo você por ter tomado o meu coração – ela segurou o peito e a voz embargada – e culpo mais a mim, por ter lhe entregado ele.

Sasuke respirou fundo, e sentia o ar próximo a si mais leve e inebriante. Respirou fundo enchendo o peito, e aproximou-se da pequena figura de vestido branco a sua frente, levantando o rosto dela segurando em seu queixo.

\- Então não fui mais que um vingador, apenas tirei de ti o que me tomou primeiro.

Tocou-lhe os lábios com seus lábios de um modo singelo e tudo em volta tomou cor e vida.

Sarada acordou naquela manhã, e enquanto se arrumava, sentiu o cheiro de pão recém-saído do forno vindo da cozinha.

Quando chegou lá, seus pais já estavam sentados na mesa.

Havia algumas semanas que finalmente seu pai estava em casa, e vê-lo ali ao lado de sua mãe tão sorridente, não havia preço.

Estava tão feliz de finalmente ter sua família completa de novo.

\- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai.

\- Bom dia, Sarada. Dormiu bem? – Perguntou Sakura.

\- Dormi sim, mamãe. – ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma maçã já lhe deferindo uma mordida – mas eu tive um sonho estranho. Algo como um espirito guardião de um bosque que se apaixonava por uma garota.

Sakura pensou por uns instantes.

\- Isso se parece com a canção de ninar que eu cantei para você dormir na noite passada.

Sarada parou de mastigar a maçã.

\- Mamãe eu não sou mais criança para você ficar cantando para eu dormir.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e riu. Achou melhor não constranger a filha, contando-lhe que algumas noites ela se mexe muito com pesadelos, e se acalma quando Sakura vai ao quarto dela e lhe canta alguma canção.

\- Ah, e eles eram você e o papai.

Sasuke teve a atenção capturada. Não que ele não estivesse ouvindo, mas lhe era prazeroso saber que sua filha sonhava com ele.

\- Como eu era como espírito guardião? – perguntou ele com certa curiosidade.

\- Você tinha longas asas negras, e não vestia camisa. – mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã – deve ser por isso que a mamãe ninfa, fada, humana sei lá, se apaixonou por ele.

\- Sarada! – gritou Sakura totalmente corada.

E Sasuke deu um sorriso contido.

\- Eu era um guardião, e Sakura atacou minha floresta? – continuou Sasuke interessado no sonho, assim como tudo em sua filha. Pelos anos que perdeu ao lado dela, queria ouvir tudo o que ela tivesse a dizer.

\- Não, você era tipo um demônio mesmo.

Menos isso.

\- Nã-não papai. Você tinha seus motivos. – Sarada tentou aplacar a depressão que abateu seu pai. – E a mamãe meio que te salvava.

Sarada contou-lhes a história, pelo menos a parte que se lembrava. Afinal sonhos são desconexos e sempre se perde algo. Mas, o principal foi preservado em sua memória.

\- Eu sei, não faz sentido. Parece mais conto de fadas – concluiu ela. – Acho que só gostei do sonho por que eram vocês dois.

Sakura sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a mão da filha que estava depositada na mesa.

\- Foi um lindo sonho, Sarada.

– Eu só não entendo por que ele que era um ser tão forte, abriu exceção para essa humana. E ela não ter medo dele, sei lá, não faz sentido.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam.

\- Eu acho que o demônio guardião sentiu que ela preenchia um vazio em sua existência. – disse ele.

Sasuke bebericou sua xícara de chá, e deu uma rápida olhada na direção de Sakura que não deixou escapar dos verdes olhos dela. Enquanto, Sarada, o olhava ainda de boca aberta.

\- É verdade. Ele só precisava se sentir compreendido e amado para ter seu coração alcançado.

Sarada bateu o punho na outra mão aberta, como se chegasse a uma brilhante conclusão.

\- E a humana, Sarada, provavelmente não tinha medo do demônio por que ela já o amava tanto a ponto de não aguentar ficar longe dele.

\- Isso, mamãe! – Sarada apontou para a mãe empolgada. – e ela sabia que ele podia ameaçar o quanto fosse, que ele nunca a mataria.

\- Viu só que se tentarmos entender, a história tem sim sentido e é bonita. – disse Sakura sorrindo para a filha, e depois direcionando um olhar cúmplice para Sasuke que a assistia.

\- Sim, você tem razão. O amor deles não era fácil, mas apesar de tudo eles superaram. – ela ainda sorriu pensativa, e depois se levantou – vou mais cedo pro campo de treinamento hoje, quero ver se encontro a ChouChou e contar pra ela. Ela que gosta dessas histórias.

Beijou a mãe, e deu um abraço apertado em seu pai.

\- Eu amo vocês.

E saiu correndo pela porta.

Os dois continuaram sentados, observando a filha se distanciar.

\- Obrigado, Sakura.

Sakura se sobressaltou.

\- Pelo o quê, querido?

Sasuke segurou a mão de sua esposa e se aproximou até que suas testas se tocassem.

\- A nossa história nunca foi e nunca será um conto de fadas. E mesmo que até em sonhos de criança ela não seja fácil, eu te agradeço por estar ao meu lado e me fazer feliz.

Sakura fechou os olhos sorrindo, e depois os abriu.

\- Você roubou meu coração, lembra?

\- Por que você roubou o meu também. – disse ele baixinho.

E quando seus lábios se tocaram, tudo ganhou cor e vida.

 _Se eu roubei_

 _Se eu roubei teu coração_

 _É porque_

 _É porque te quero bem_

Ɵ Ɵ Ɵ

 _E aí chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Essa one me deu vontade de escrever essa semana, mas faltava tempo para escrever._

 _É uma das canções de ninar que mais gosto ^^_

 _Quero tanto que nosso casal seja feliz, que a Sarada essa criança preciosa seja feliz T_T_

 _Enfim, alguns toques do que foi dito no mangá, e o Sasuke um pouco OOC no final._

 _Mas, gente, se o Sasuke pode se referir a Sakura como Spring Sunshine, ele pode dizer que Sakura roubou o coração dele em fics *~*_

 _Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

 _._

 _Pra quem lê 360º, eu não abandonei a fic gente __

 _Eu viajei agosto todo, e agora tava sem tempo e com essa idéia latente na mente. Agora que botei pra fora, estarei de mente limpa pra escrever **_

 _Beijos e até a próxima_

 _;*********_


End file.
